Model
by GreaterBeastXellas
Summary: Vodka discovers Sherry's modeling secret. Oneshot idea from OVA 11. Vodka X Sherry


AN- Just a small oneshot I had in mind after re-watching OVA 11.

Model

Sherry yawned as she turned the handle to the door of her apartment and went inside only to run smack into a magazine. Vodka stood holding it ready up to confront her about.

She closed the door behind her and stepped back focusing on the ad in the magazine featuring herself. She'd been wearing a two piece get up, it was several years old and she was still a child then. It was a short lived modeling career as she was due to return back to the organization not long after. It was something she wanted to do to get a little extra cash on the side, while she was attending school in the States.

"What the hell is this?" Vodka demanded. Sherry looked at him not sure if he was agitated or excited about this little secret of hers.  
"An ad for Calvin Klein" she pointed out and glanced up to see him giving her a flat stare for her sarcastic attitude.

"My way of making money while I was in school" she corrected herself and went past him sliping her lab coat off and hanging it on the back of one of these chairs at the table.

"Why are you even here in my apartment anyways?" She turned around taking the magazine from him.

"I have these put in a safe place, these are my keepsakes" She turned and put it back on the bookshelf where he'd taken it down from.

"Also you're not suppose to even be here for another couple days and where is Gin?" She demanded as she turned to him and was shocked to find him eyeing her up and down.

"oh no...no...bad!" she scolded him as he grinned and came closer

"Aniki had other plans, leaving me free for the weekend." he purred backing her up against the bookcase and pinning her there. He reached taking the magazine out of the slot and looked at the image on the back cover again "Quite the revealing photo.. showing so much skin...such an adult looking fashion"

Sherry stared back at him silently, her gaze fell on the magazine. She ducked under his arm easily escaping his grasp.

"I'll get you a bottle of lotion and leave you alone with it". She said backing up from him

He whirled around and caught her wrist "Do you still have this outfit? Can you still fit in it?"

Sherry blinked at him "I do, I liked it so much I got it in my size" she saw him light up, much like a dog might when it heard something exciting.

Sherry sighed "I'll be back" she went to her bedroom to change for him, she took time enough to put on a bit of makeup. Then came out like she was going down the catwalk, hand on her hip, nose in the air, and a sway to her hip.

Vodka looked at her, then the ad, then up at her again speechless. It was amazing how much she had filled out with age. Sherry turned striking a pose for him "Is this what you wanted to see, Vodka?" she cooed, then smirked seeing him flush slightly.

she turned back and walked up to him taking the magazine out of his hands once more and put it on the table, "At least you won't need that lotion. Since you got the real deal and not some glossy piece of paper."

Vodka swallowed hard as Sherry pressed her body up against him, leaning in so close he could smell the hint of cherries, her favorite body spray. He reached up putting his hands on her bare midriff, as she brushed her lips over his neck. He shuddered, feeling is excitement skyrocket, her heat and smell bringing it all to a boiling point.

Sherry pulled back slightly getting aroused herself and kissed his lips coxing his mouth open and deepening it. She felt his hands start to run up and down her sides slowly, fingers drawing small circles against her skin. Vodka broke the kiss getting anxious for her now, he nuzzled her neck softly while he toyed with the waistband of the skirt. Sherry moved back from him, teasing him as she walked backwards to the bedroom.

"I thought you wanted me to wear it...not get me out of it" She mused coyly.

Vodka guided her into the bedroom and closed the door behind him reaching for her again "I wanted to see you in it so I could unwrap you myself"

He finally caught her, he moved slipping the shoe string straps off her pale shoulders. She slipped her arms from it, as the lace brushed against her midriff before falling to the floor around her feet.

Sherry moved holding on to him as he knelt down, running his hands up her thighs then along her hips to the waistband, slipping it down her legs. He looked in surprise. seeing as she had foregone wearing panties.

"You're such a tease" he whispered as he nipped her thigh causing her to gasp out. He pushed her back against the bed and crawled on top of her pinning her down by her wrists.

Sherry looked up at him in the dimly lit room and brought her leg up, rubbing his thigh though his black pants.

"You're the one teasing me now" she pulled at her wrists lightly then bucked her hips up against him "Please..." she begged.

Vodka complied, releasing her wrists as he moved back shrugging off his clothing, joining her as he held her close. He then kissed her as he slowly sank inside her, feeling her legs close around his hips with a small moan as he took her.

Gin put his cigarette out as he unlocked the door to Sherry s apartment and came in looking around not seeing anyone. He turned to leave but paused doing a double take at a fashion magazine on the table. He picked it up looking at the model, he looked around again as he slipped the magazine in his coat then left the apartment.

END


End file.
